


Ocean Eyes

by DandyDonut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyDonut/pseuds/DandyDonut
Summary: Levi gives the serum to Erwin instead of Armin. Eren struggles to deal.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Ocean Eyes

_ If this plan works, I guess I’ll never get a chance to see the ocean. _

Armin wants to cry. Wants to laugh. Wants to see the ocean.

His heartbeat echoes loudly in his ears, hammers against his ribcage. He feels a thousand different things at once, yet he can’t understand a single one of them.  _ Dedicate your heart, soldier. _

He takes a deep breath and draws his blade.

“For some reason, when I think of the outside world, I feel courage welling up inside of me.”

He kneels, shouts at the massive, prone form of his titan best friend underneath him. “Eren!” He doesn’t dare look away, doesn’t dare check if Ber- the Colossus has gotten closer. (Obviously, he has.) “Wake up! Let’s go look at the sea!”

Eren shifts, and slowly, heavily, begins to sit up. Armin undoes his anchors and grabs ahold of a lock of hair. Quietly, he says, “I’m going to buy time for you. While you use your chrysalis to plug the hole in Wall Maria, I’ll anchor onto the bones of the Colossus and wait out the steam. We have to create the illusion that there aren’t any other enemies.”

Finally, Armin looks down. From this vantage point, the buildings seem small and insignificant.  Small and insignificant, like he is, who is he to think he can stand a chance against the heat of the Colossus?

“That’s the plan, Eren. If we manage to trick Bertholdt, this battle is ours for the taking.”

_ This is the only way. _

Eren turns to look at him, green eyes sharp and purposeful, and for a second, Armin thinks he’s seen through him. Hurriedly, he says, “Whether this plan will work or not is going to depend on how much I can take.” He forces a smile, looks away as if embarrassed. “Sorry, Eren, but I can’t die until I see the ocean, so I’m gonna stop before things get really bad… and you’ll need to handle the rest, okay? Be-Because, you know, I… I’ve never been a hero.”

He looks back now, forces his smile wider. “Didn’t we promise we’d go to the ocean together? Have I ever lied to you, Eren?” He stands, jumps from Eren’s shoulder. “No matter what happens, stick to the plan, okay?

He’s never been a good liar, but he doesn’t  _ need _ to be, because he knows Eren trusts him and it hurts to do this, hurts so much, but it’s… it’s for the good of humanity. Someone needs to make that sacrifice, and that someone has to be Eren, who’s going to have to cope with losing his childhood best friend and-

Eren slips. Rocks fly, the sound deafening as Eren falls down the length of the wall and slams into the ground. Armin’s heart lurches to his throat, panic making his head swim. No, no. Stay calm, everything will be fine. In fact, they can use this to their advantage, lower the Colossus’ guard further.

Armin spins on his heel, facing the Colossus now, and latches on with his anchors. The blast of steam hits in square on, hot and heavy in the way it instantly makes his eyes go dry.

He forces his eyes open, and  _ oh, yes,  _ his anchors are stable from where he’s got them clawed into the Colossus’ teeth. 

His lungs feel like they’re on fire. He needs to buy more time.

_ (It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts-) _

Hold on, entrust it all to Eren. The ocean. He wants to see the ocean. His dream, their dream, the one they share.

Entrust it all. Dreams, hopes, life. Everything. Eren… Eren will see the ocean for him.

_ Dedicate your heart, soldier. _


End file.
